prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
HR I.2 Nr. 119
Regest Der deutsche Kaufmann zu Brügge an die zu Stralsund versammelten Hansestädte: hat von Lübeck Nachricht erhalten, dass die Versammlung der Städte nicht im Juni 24, sondern Mai 18 zu Stralsund stattfinden werde; hat ein anderes an den deutschen Kaufmann zu London gerichtetes Schreiben weieter befördert; meldet seine Anliegen wegen Kränkung der hansischen Freiheiten in Brügge und wegen frevelhaften Betragens des Schiffsvolkes gegen die Schiffer; bittet, Simon Swerting und Hartwig Beteke für die seinen Angelegenheiten gewidmete Mühe zu danken. - 1376 Mai 23. Quellentext An erbare, wise, beschedene lude, den heren borghermesteren unde ratluden in der dachvart to Stralsunde van der Dudeschen hense unde der ghemeynen zeesteden, unsen sunderlingen vrenden, cum reverencia presentetur. Unse vrentlike groute met denste in alle, dat wii vormoghen, tovoren. Gy heren unde leven vrende. Juwer beschedenheit gheve wy to kennende, alse dat wy enen breif hebben untfangen van der dachvart, de op sinte Johan baptisten dach nast komende solde hebben west, na dat wy vornomen hadden van den erbaren, werden, wisen luden, alse van her Symon Zwerting, borgermester to Lubeke, unde her Hartwich Beteken, borgermester to den Elbinge, unde gy nu de sulve dachvart hebben utesat um seker saken willen op ten nasten sondach vor uns Heren hemmelvart to holdere binnen der stat van den Stralessunde, dar de heren unde de rat van den meynen zesteden zullen vorgaderen. Ok so hebbe wy eynen anderen bref untfanghen, alse van den vorscrevenen heren van Lubeke, sprekende an den kopman to Londen, den wy dar wert hebben sant in Engelant. Unde ok hebben se uns ghescreven, ofte wy enghe sake begherende weren to ju wert, dat wy dar van use antworde unde begheringe over screven, se wolden gherne bi juwen meynen rade dar bi dat beste don like den anderen saken, de deme kopmanne anlikgende sin, in alsodaner formen unde wise, als et ju erbaren lude, her Symon unde her Hartwich, wel openbaren sullen. Hir op so sal weten juwe wysheit unde grote beschedenheit, alse dat des kopmans vryheit sere minret van daghe to daghe unde en betert nicht, nochten dat wyt in vele tiden vorleden hebben sere vorvolget mit vrentliken saken unde worden. Des is uns nu korteliken nye sake wedder ghevallen vor oughen, alse van Colparde, portre in Brucge, de eynen kopman wondet hadde, dar vele clage unde vorvolch na dan wart, unde us jo neyn recht dar van geschin mochte na user vriheit, unde int leste, dat de greve so vrentliken bat, dat wy der sake unde anderer sake to em wert bleven to sinen zecghende, beholden user vriheit. Des so wart de vorscrevene Colpart ute Vlandren zecht vient des landes van Vlandren wente to des greven wedderzecghen; dar gy ok wol vor disser tyt tidinge moghen van hebben vornomen. Des is de vorscrevene persone Colpart alreyde wedder komen binnen Brugge, unde gheit alle dage vor uns wedder op der strate; dar de meyne kopman zere in ghemoyet is. Vortmer, gy heren, so is grote clage vor uns ghekomen unde komet noch alle dage van vele guden scipheren, den ere scipmans grote overlast don in vele punten, der wy ju nicht to vullen scriven kunnen. Unde wy vormoden wol, dat gy ok van den sulven saken hebben juwer zom tidinge vornomen. Unde sonderlinge hebbe wy clarliken in der warheit vornomen van eynen guden manne unde scipheren, gheheyten Lambert Scomakere, unde dat de van anxte siner scipmanne moste klimmen in sin topkastel, unde blef dar to der tyt, dat se ene wedder ute veylegeden unde leyden en. Des leyte wy den scipheren unde scipmans vor uns komen, unde vrageden, wo de sake stunden. Des de scipher node bekande van anxtes willen; nochten so leyden de scipmans 5 personen benomet, de hovetlude hir van weren, alse Hinric Reddentyn van der Wismer, Mertin van der Hoye de Danske, Heyne Schulte van Stetyn, Hennigh Tunnerman van Danske unde Jacob van der Hellen van Danske. Wor umme wy otmodeliken bidden juwer wysheit unde groten bescedenheyt, dat gy op alle saken vorscreven willen wesen vorseyn unde also vele darinne donde, dat de kopman moge bliven bi siner vriheit, unde op disse vorscrevenen scipmans alsodane correxi don, wor de vonden werden, dat sik andere dar vore wachten; unde vortmer alsodane ordinancie dar to vinden unde maken op de scipmans, dat gude lude unde er gud nicht vorrekeloset werde; und dat gy hir inne so vele willen donde wesen, als et juwen wisen rade behegelik unde gud sal dunken wesen in orbare unde profite des meynen kopmans. Vortmer, also wy vortides hebben over screven in unsen breven, wo dat wy uns groteliken mit vlite bedanken der erbaren, wisen luden van allem werve, dat deme kopmanne anliegende ist, dat hebben se wiseliken vortghesat bi rade unde todone den meynen kopman mit viele arbeides unde guden willen. Des wy otmodeliken bidden dor uns denstes willen, dat gy en des noch vrentliken danken, wante uns leyt is, dat wy en nicht bet danken moghen op disse tyt, den vorscrevenen heren unde sendeboden, hern Symon unde her Hartwich. Unde oft gy icht begheren an uns, dat lat uns weten, wente wy alle wege darto bereyde sin. God beware juwe bescheidenheit unde groten wysheit to langhen daghen. Screven to Brucge under unsen ingesegelen, op ten anderen dach nast uns Heren hemmelvart. Bi den olderluden unde dem ghemeynen kopman van Almanngen nu ter tyt to Brugge in Vlandren wesende. Einzelnachweise Kategorie: Quellen